


Betting on Bridge

by britin



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin/pseuds/britin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syd and Z tempt fate with a wager as they watch the cogs in Bridge's brain churn and work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on Bridge

The room was littered with scraps of paper, discarded machine parts, week old laundry and plates of toast crusts. It was common knowledge that you didn’t walk around barefoot on Bridge’s side of his shared quarters with Sky if you weren’t up to date on your tetanus shot. It just wasn’t worth the medical bills that followed. In the middle of the mess - right next to a plate hosting the evidence of last night’s toast craving (it had been abandoned when the alarm for battle sounded) was an upside down Bridge. He was sporting a spectacular case of bed head, his face scrunched up in deep thought, and he was chewing on his lower lip. He paused to steady himself with one hand so he could scratch the top of his head then went back to staring out at nothing.

“He appears to be thinking,” Syd said from her spot on Sky’s bed. Her legs were crossed Indian style and one hand held her chin while the other one picked at some invisible lint on her uniform.

Z was perched on the only clean surface on Bridge’s side of the quarters, his desk chair and was currently poking a cheese covered computer chip with one finger and hosting a rather queasy expression. She peeked over her shoulder at the young man and shook her head, “For him that’s a dangerous past time.”

“True but you can practically see the gears turning in there.”

Both girls leaned forward slightly watching Bridge curiously but still keeping their distance. They had plenty of experience of being caught in his rambles and didn’t feel like fighting their way out from underneath his complex thought patterns. A thinking Bridge, a curious Bridge, could also equal a dangerous Bridge and a very easily distracted Bridge which equaled a lot of Bridges. He was constantly pulled in so many directions; but still his thought process could be interesting.

“I wager my next day off that this won't end well for Sky or Jack,” Syd said with a giggle and readjusted her position so that she was laying on her stomach with her feet in the air.

A day off, now that was tempting. But then Syd really valued her time off since she’d always claimed it was so hard to find a good masseuse. She wouldn’t be risking that time if she didn’t have an ace up her sleeve - didn’t think that she stood a good chance of winning. Still Z didn’t always listen to logic, she was more the type to take risky chances.

“You're on,” reaching over she shook hands with the blonde, “he’s probably just thinking up a machine that will make toast and butter it for him. All it will do is cause more trouble for the cleaning crew.”

“Perhaps, but look at how his forehead is all scrunched up,” Syd made a vague gesture at Bridge’s face. “He made that face when he was trying to figure out who’d look better in drag.” In the end Sky and his high cheekbones had been deemed the designated winner.

“You have a good point, but he’s also wearing his lucky boxers. The last time he wore those he developed that super industrial strength adhesive.” Z looked rather smug with herself while Syd was trying to push back the memories the comment had brought up. It had taken a week to get Boom’s boots off the ceiling of the workshop, thankfully it had only taken Boom an hour or so to figure out he just needed to untie the laces, or he would have been up there just as long as the boots.

“That’s true -” Syd started but then narrowed her eyes at her friend, “and how do you know what his lucky boxers look like?”

Z flushed brighter then Jack’s uniform and simply muttered “Laundry mix up.” She was saved from any further pestering however when Bridge promptly lowered and rolled to his feet complete with a stray sock sticking to his messy hair. Both females watched him expectantly as he straightened his shirt, and headed for the door.

“Do you think blushing rose would look better on Jack or Sky?” Bridge asked as he reached the door his hand hovering over the access pad. Both girls stared back at him with blank expressions. “I made a new lipstick that turns whoever wears it invisible but I can’t get the pigment any darker and I need someone to try it.”

The pink clad blond could hardly withhold her giggles as she and Z followed him out of the room. 

“You know Bridge I think that color would look just smashing on Sky,” Syd replied with a grin akin to a cat who’d caught the canary. “And it wont even clash with his uniform!”

As Bridge bounced off to find his intended target, Syd patted her teammate on the back and just grinned. Hopefully Z wouldn’t realize that she’d sneaked a peek at the schedule and knew they had cleaning duty scheduled for the brunette’s next assigned leave. And maybe if she was really lucky she could book a last minute appointment with Miguel, perhaps he even had some of that coconut oil left!


End file.
